


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, tfw you don't shrug off the furniture that got thrown at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Hypatia’s alter-ego acquires a new toy.





	The Doctor Will See You Now

“…always found them to be… _dull_.”

Emily blinked slowly to adjust to the bright light above her, wondering blearily who had just spoken. The voice was gravelly, a little grating, like the speaker was snarling out every word.

“But you, my pretty little thing, oh, _you_ …that was quite the blow you suffered, but you lie here, your heart still beating with that _tantalising_ drum as though you just woke from a nap.”

Her hand caught with a yank as she tried to raise it and rub her eyes. A maniacal giggle suddenly filled the air and Emily squinted, pushing to sit up. There was something strapped around her waist, tightened around her shoulders, and with a start and a gasp Emily’s eyes flew open, the scene in front of her unfolding like the final act of a tragedy.

She was lying down, thighs strapped to her calves and legs wide apart, belted in place by her wrists, arms, waist and shoulders, on a mercifully clean medical table in the lab of Alexandria Hypatia, but the good doctor was clearly out of town right now. The bright yellow eyes of Dunwall’s elusive ‘Crown Killer’ stared into her own, the grey face tight with a cruel grin as the woman loomed over her.

“At last you wake, my love,” the woman cooed.

“What,” Emily’s voice cracked, “what do you want?”

“Nothing more than usual,” Hypatia drifted away and retrieved a beaker of clear liquid, “to torment, to taste, to…take you apart.”

“What is that?” Emily’s eyes fixed on the beaker as she returned with it.

“Your throat is parched,” Hypatia’s voice was still that mocking coo and Emily didn’t like the way it made her feel. “This is merely water to soothe it.”

“I thought,” _what if she forces me to drink it?_ “you wanted to torment me?”

“Oh,” a hand reached out, brushing along Emily’s arm before digging in, just below where the belt kept her shoulders pinned, “there are so _many_ ways to torment.”

The glass pressed to her lips. Emily realised with widened eyes that her face was exposed and the cruel grin on Hypatia’s face simply widened.

“Oh _yes_ , little girl, I know who you are.” The beaker tipped forward and Emily let the water splash against her lips in a bid to resist, before she found herself gulping it down thirstily. When the glass was empty, Hypatia pulled it away, and scurried back over to the bench to place it back down. Emily’s eyes scanned the upper floor in the few seconds she had. If she could just angle her hand right, she could use Far Reach to get herself up to the gallery. But as Hypatia returned, blocking her view, she didn’t dare use it yet. She’d stayed conscious long enough to hear what had been done to Vasco.

“Not,” Emily licked her lips, her eyes following the hand that tested each belt, one at a time, “going to tell the Duke?”

“The _Duke_ ,” Emily watched the hand skim up her arm once more and swallowed, “would never give you to _me_ , my love.” The hand ran gently over her coat, above her collarbone, and gripped the scarf around her neck. “And even if he _did,_ he would take you from me far too quickly.”

Emily’s words were muffled briefly as Hypatia dragged the fabric up, but she didn’t cover Emily’s mouth. The silk pulled up roughly over her eyes instead, veiling the world from sight. Her heart skipped, stomach flipping. If she couldn’t see, she would be flying blind the moment she used her abilities. The thought of crashing into one of the workbenches and knocking herself out just to wake up back on the table...

“Now, you and I have…business.”

Emily swallowed, trying to keep calm as Hypatia’s fingers wrapped gently around her neck, a thumb stroking over the pulse, before her hand slid down to the collar of Emily’s shirt.

“What kind of business?”

Hypatia’s other hand joined it and without warning, the woman wrenched the black fabric open, a loud tearing sound grating across Emily’s ears and somehow, _somehow_ , lighting a fire in her belly. Cool air wafted over her exposed breasts, and it wasn’t long before her nipples were stiff peaks. Hypatia let out a hungry growl and Emily felt herself shake as she pulled in her next breath. She could deal with the streets of Karnaca, with fighting and killing, but Hypatia tore people apart with her hands and the thought of it all ending here, dying so far from home when she’d barely started, was as terrifying as the thought of being tortured.

Not that she had long to think. Two rough hands gripped her breasts and began to stroke over her nipples. Emily’s lips parted and she swallowed down a surprised yelp that was half shock and half _pleasure_ as Hypatia began rolling the sensitive flesh between thumb and forefinger.

“W-what are you doing?!” Emily demanded. Fury bubbled up inside her but it was lost in the breathlessness of her words. Hypatia laughed in that horrible, mockingly soft voice, pinching just shy of painful. Emily couldn’t stop the yelp this time and she arched up as best she could. She briefly solved a sudden mystery as she realised that the belt pinning her arms was running beneath her back and tried to figure out how that could help her.

“I told you.” One hand left her breast and skimmed up her neck. Two fingers pressed against her mouth. “There are so _many_ ways to torment. Suck.”

Emily let the fingertips push at her lips for a moment before she opened her mouth and let Hypatia slide them in. The Crown Killer let out a long, erotic moan, and then Emily gasped around the fingers as the woman’s mouth found her nipple and began to suck. Bolts of heat rushed down her spine and began to coil between her thighs, and Emily arched, her body torn between seeking more and trying to shuck her tormentor. The wet warmth of Hypatia’s mouth felt wonderful and Emily _hated_ it. She almost wasn’t sure if torture would be preferable to… _this_.

Hypatia’s tongue swept across the pink peak and Emily whined, turning her head away as she started panting. The cold table pressed against her cheek and soothed her for only a moment, before Hypatia began to nip and lick at the exposed flesh, making hungry noises of arousal with every pinch of her teeth and swipe of her tongue. Emily felt her thighs jerk against their restraints and wanted to pull them shut.

Sweat dampened Emily’s forehead as the doctor’s lips finally left her, the fingers pulling out of her mouth, and she desperately tried to calm her breath as Hypatia slipped around to the other side of Emily’s body, sniffing deeply. A low laugh met Emily’s ears.

“You smell _delicious_ , little Empress,” Hypatia cooed, and Emily started with a cry as that mouth found her other breast, the hungry lips wrapping around her nipple and sucking. She clenched her fists, turned her head the other way, and tried not to concentrate on the sudden sensation of the slick between her thighs. Her eyes squeezed shut, but she whimpered when Alexandria’s fingers began to tease and stroke her breast, still damp. Her thighs jerked again. With a cry of shock, clarity washed over Emily through the haze of gentle pleasure. There was a reason her legs were secured and forced open and suddenly she had images of those glowing, gold eyes staring up at her. Emily’s stomach flipped once more.

“You can’t do this,” Emily gasped, as Hypatia’s hand left her breast and began to slide down her belly, tugging open the ruined shirt as it went. Her breath caught as she felt the fingertips stop at the waistband of her pants.

“I will riddle your mind with the memory of this,” Hypatia’s fingers gripped the fabric, pulling tight, keeping the thick curls between Emily’s thighs from catching in her grasp, “until this is all you think of when you find sleep.”

Hypatia wrenched at the black fabric and another tearing noise sent a bolt of heat and fear through Emily’s body. The seat of her pants and the front of her smalls had been ripped off in one go. Cool air immediately fanned around the hot, wet sex of the Empress and Emily whimpered despite her best efforts.

Hypatia ground her fingers slowly and firmly against Emily’s clit, and the Empress let out a choked cry, her eyes flying open beneath the cloth. Her thighs strained against their bindings to try and shut fast on Hypatia’s hand but the restraints were too strong. She could barely buck against the belt that strapped her hips to the table.

“Y-you can’t-”

“-stop me, little Empress,” Hypatia cooed. Both hands began to tear indiscriminately at the fabric of Emily’s pants, exposing her thighs, her waist, the cold, salty air of the island wisping against her hot flesh. “And you won’t dare. Because I can _hide_ this pretty body from the guards, oh yes. They’re afraid of me, they won’t come down here. I will _keep_ you like a trophy, strapped to this table, watching you shiver and _writhe_ in my hands.”

Little pulses of heat followed each word that dripped from Hypatia’s mouth and Emily swallowed down another whimper, her head twisting to the side. She could feel her hair starting to come free.

Nails dragged down her thigh and Emily’s body tried to curl in as she gasped, but the belts kept her down once more. She swallowed, listening to Hypatia step around her body slowly, both hands scratching and running over the soft flesh until Emily’s breath was little more than sharp pants that were too loud to her ears.

“Look at you,” Hypatia cooed. Emily felt her settle between her thighs. A finger stroked down her clit, between her lips. Emily couldn’t stop the cry that escaped her. “Your body is _dripping_ for me, my love.”

Hypatia’s thumb stroked her clit slowly, circling the pad again and again until Emily’s hips were rocking against the stimulation and a familiar heat was starting to coil between her thighs. A fingertip pressed against her slit and with an ease that made Emily’s face red, it slipped into her to the knuckle. Hypatia moaned as though it were _her_ being touched, and Emily felt her slip in another finger before the woman withdrew them, just a little, and then slipped back in. Emily let out a sharp gasp and pressed her lips together.

“You can’t fight me,” the thumb was still circling her clit as the fingers began to slowly pump back and forth against Emily’s walls, “you can’t stop me, and you can’t keep your pretty little voice from filling this room. But _oh_ , how it must _hurt_ you to try. Mmm.” Hypatia chuckled, her free hand sliding up to cup a breast. Emily swallowed down a moan as those fingers found her nipple.

“No,” she whined, arching. Hypatia laughed darkly.

“I’ve barely begun, my dear,” she murmured, her hand moving a little faster. The thumb pressed a little harder. Emily felt her toes curl in her boots and turned her head to the other side. The twist of hair atop her head unravelled and spilled out over the table.

“Shit,” she whispered.

“What a beautiful creature you are,” Hypatia cooed. “Such a pity you can’t be free to _writhe_ beneath my fingers.”

“S-set me free,then,” Emily bargained. Hypatia made soft, amused noise, her fingers thrusting fast and shallow into Emily’s slit. The sound they made as they stroked her sent heat to Emily’s face. It was like it was taunting her, mocking her for just how aroused Hypatia had been able to make her with just a few licks.

“No, no,” Hypatia used both hands on her now, using her left thumb to rub hard circles against Emily’s clit, “I can’t, little Empress. You’ll hurt me, and I’ll have to kill you. And when I have you pinned down like the perfect specimen, the thought of ending it _now_ brings me to _tears_.”

Emily’s hips bucked as the coil of heat began to tighten. A moan escaped her, too loud for her ears and bringing a shamed flush to her skin. Not that it mattered. She could feel the warmth radiating from her body as Hypatia’s fingers worked her, winding that coil tight. Emily couldn’t stop the gentle _ah, ah, ah_ that fell from her lips at every stroke.

“Look at you,” Emily sucked in a gasp as Hypatia thrust a third finger into her, “so… _delicious_. So _pink_. So _soft_. Will you taste as wonderful as you smell, little Empress? I’m _dying_ to know.”

Emily’s back arched, forcing her into the bindings, her toes starting to curl. There was a moment where she danced along the line of tension, and then, suddenly, Hypatia’s fingers were gone. A winded gasp escaped the Empress as the pleasure that had been building suddenly slipped away, leaving an uncomfortable throbbing between Emily’s thighs, a wave of disappointment rushing through her. She couldn’t help the whimper that followed it and Emily swallowed at the sudden realisation that being yanked from the edge of completion felt… _good_.

A sucking noise filled the air and Hypatia let out a few moans of pleasure that made Emily’s skin tingle. Then Hypatia’s thumb stroked her clit and Emily yelped. The touch left her body.

“You see?” Hypatia cooed. “Torment, my love. And I didn’t have to mar an inch of your precious skin.” She laughed. “ _Yet_.”

Fingertips skimmed her thigh and Emily’s legs tried to snap shut. The sensitive flesh _twitched_ beneath the woman’s touch. In moments, Hypatia was using both hands to stroke and tease at the flushed skin. She pinched Emily’s nipples and raked nails down her belly. Emily was sure she would break the restraints each time she yanked at the belts but they held fast, and she was left at Hypatia’s mercy as the woman used her own body against her. Feather-light fingertips rubbed at her clit, slipping one at a time between her thighs, and each time Hypatia swiped at her lips it was followed by the woman’s moans of enjoyment as she tasted Emily’s slick.

Emily felt sweat drip down her belly as she lay back, panting. Whatever Hypatia had done, her body was still craving relief, but as the other woman ran her nails down Emily’s thighs, she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be granted.

“Have you ever had your sweet body played like this?” Hypatia murmured, and Emily felt the doctor _lower_. Warm air blew across her clit and Emily swallowed, her head pressing against the bench.

An image of Hypatia’s mouth tormenting her forced a gasp from her.

“I asked you a question, my love,” Hypatia chided.

“I- no, no,” Emily gasped, as Hypatia’s thumbs spread her open, exposing her clit. “No, I…what?”

She _felt_ Hypatia take a deep breath, and then more air blew over her nub. Emily let out a sharp cry at the warmth spreading over the slickness and she felt herself twitch. Teeth abruptly sunk into her thigh and Emily arched up with a howl, straining at her bindings and gasping furiously. It felt so _good_ , and as Hypatia swiped her tongue over the marks she’d undoubtedly left in Emily’s skin, Emily’s hips rocked. She wanted to be touched. She craved it.

Another bite. Emily felt herself drip and shame rushed through her. Hypatia sniffed her skin, inhaling sharply, as if committing the Empress’ smell to memory.

“The scent of your desire is pouring from you,” she hissed, and lapped at Emily’s thigh again. “I can _smell_ just what this does to you, and I want _more_.”

“Doctor,” Emily pleaded, her mind playing her pictures of Hypatia’s mouth at work, “please, just let me go.”

“Doctor,” the woman laughed, “no, _no_ , my dear, the good doctor is my…hmm… _sister_.”

Emily’s brows furrowed. “Then…”

“You may call me _Alex_ , my love.”

The woman’s mouth sealed over Emily’s sex and began to lap at her without mercy. The wet tip slipped up the Empress’ slit and stroked her clit for just a moment, but it was a moment long enough to leave Emily breathless, heat rushing through her with a vengeance. Alex sucked, her hands gripping Emily’s thighs with a hold of steel. Even if the belts hadn’t been keeping Emily spread open, Alex’s hands would have been enough to render her completely at the other woman’s mercy.

Emily twisted furiously, trying to swallow the whimpers now just for appearance’ sake, but it was too late. Alex’s tongue lathed over her folds again and again, keeping away from the nub that would bring Emily screaming to orgasm.

And Emily already _felt_ like screaming. She wondered if Alex could tell.

It didn’t help that the woman between her thighs was growling in pleasure, making little noises in the back of her throat as her lips and tongue worked the Empress into a frenzy. Alex seemed to find some sick enjoyment out of this, moaning as her tongue slipped past Emily’s lips and pressed into her, stroking the wet walls. Emily bucked. It wasn’t long or thick enough to truly fuck her but the wet muscle seemed more concerned with tasting her than _pleasing_ her.

It didn’t take long for Alex to return to tormenting her. Her tongue began to circle Emily’s clit, alternating between using the tip and the flat, and Emily felt herself shake, hips straining at the belts. She would not plead. She would _not_. But she couldn’t stop the noises that escaped her, the whimpers each time Alex licked up her slit, or the soft cries that came with each new circle over her sensitive nub.

“Your sweet voice is _music_ ,” Alex cooed, pulling away to slowly bite Emily’s thigh. The Empress arched up with a yelp and Alex laughed huskily, cruelly, before she kissed the wet slit as though it were Emily’s mouth. The helpless captive’s fists tightened, her muscles bunching, as she felt her orgasm rising. Could Alex tell?

Her stomach swooped in unexpected arousal as she thought of the woman denying her once more.

The satisfied noises rose up from between her thighs once more and Emily’s fingers tensed, scratching against the table below her as her hips tried to helplessly shift despite the bindings keeping her down. She tried to keep her voice down, relax her body to fool Alex into letting her cum. _Shit_ , she was almost, _almost-_!

Alex pulled away and sunk her teeth into Emily’s thigh, almost hard enough to draw blood. The pain felt so good that Emily almost tipped over the edge then and there, pulled back from completion by the abrupt way that Alex abandoned her. She could feel herself twitch, the disappointment rushing through her like a shock of cold water.

A sudden image of Alex idly dripping icy water onto her clit bloomed in her mind and Emily almost recoiled as she tried to force it back. It didn’t work. It only opened a floodgate. Thoughts of cold fingers fucking her deeply, stroking her nub, teasing her breasts, ran amok through her mind. Emily throbbed, her breath escaping her in a sharp gasp.

“Your scent grew so _sweet_ just then, dearest,” Alex rasped. “I wonder. Did you _enjoy_ that? Did you _like_ the way I left you _aching_ to be filled and fucked?”

Emily was suddenly glad of the blindfold. It kept that terrible yellow gaze from her own eyes.

A hand gripped her chin and the scarf was torn from her. Emily gasped, her face wrenched to look at Alex’s. The _smirk_ on the woman’s face did nothing to stop the heat that had suffused her just now. Instead, as Alex’s tongue licked across her teeth, the warmth simply _dropped_ , and joined the pulsing arousal between her thighs.

“Look how you strain in your bonds,” Alex growled, and like a brief flash of light, Emily realised that she could _see_ now. Her gaze raked the upstairs gallery and searched desperately for places to travel to.

“Dr Hypatia,” Emily licked her lips, “please, _please_.”

“Please _what_ , my love?” Alex chuckled. “Use _my_ name, little girl.”

“Let me _go_ ,” Emily pleaded. She clawed her hands, her mark flaring as her reach ability searched along the gallery, but Alex didn’t notice as she leaned over, crawling up Emily’s body to kneel over her hips. The woman’s thumbs teased her breasts.

“No,” Alex cooed. “No. I want _my_ torment to be over, Empress. Now lie back and please me.”

“I can cure you,” Emily whispered, as the reach locked on. Alex leaned back and cackled with laughter before her yellow eyes found Emily’s.

“Oh, my _love_ ,” she groaned, “how could I want freedom from _this_?”

“Fair enough,” Emily grunted, and prayed.

Her hand flared, and with a shout, Emily Kaldwin broke through the belts and crashed through the balustrade, hitting a bookshelf that shattered beneath her. Alex screamed in fury below her.

“How dare you! You are _mine_ to torment!”

Emily cut the belts holding her legs together and scrambled to her feet, diving over the railings and rushing up the stairs to burst through the door. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and the adrenaline rushed through her veins, its presence reminding her starkly of the unfulfilled throbbing between her thighs.

That was all quickly forgotten as the smell of death filled her lungs and, gagging, Emily stumbled through the room and out of the doors on the other side. Cold air whisked across her body and she suddenly shivered.

“Ah, _Void_ ,” she growled, staring down at her exposed breasts. Her hand fell to cover the bare flesh between her thighs.

Hopefully one of the female guards she’d knocked out earlier wouldn’t mind if Emily _borrowed_ her clothes.


End file.
